


Dixon's Daughter

by theycalledittheficofdreams



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledittheficofdreams/pseuds/theycalledittheficofdreams
Summary: Rick and Carl are about to find a long lost relative that no one in the group knew about for a certain Dixon. Carl finds her very attractive.





	1. Carl

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic I view both Carl and Charlotte as 18 year olds. Therefore, as things progress they are both adults and should be viewed that way.

Hilltop wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. After leaving Alexandria he'd felt out of place, but he couldn't deny that it was nice there. The green scenery and idyllic mansion was a pleasant change, yet he missed his house and he missed those left behind. Still, Carl found himself joining in on whatever runs he could if only to fill his time, and to escape uncomfortable moments with Enid. God, she's so clingy, he thought as he snuck out of his trailer. Sneaking was now his way of life. The pair had, regrettably, shared a brief moment of fondness together. But now she had come seemingly infatuated with him. In spite of his relentless hiding, the beady eyed stalker always found him. Time and time again he reassured her that there was nothing between them. It was a mistake. Yet she remained as determined as ever to rekindle their 'love.' 

"Hey Carl" she appeared from behind a tree. Of course she's here, when isn't she?  
"Enid." He replied bitterly without breaking his stride towards the rusted car at the gate. Her paces smaller than his own she struggled to remain at his pace, eventually falling into a light jog to stay with him. She muttered about something, he didn't care what. He didn't even answer her. Leaving her dumbstruck on the gravel he clambered into the car with Rick. They left her in the dust, gaping after them. In the mirror he saw that she was crying, he didn't care. He even sniggered slightly.

"You've upset her again Carl" Rick said through his heavy accent. The only response he was granted was a disinterested grunt. "You could be nicer to her, save her all the crying." Carl's dad wasn't great at advice, but he tried to understand, and he was learning to accept his sons wishes. Then again, he had never really learnt how not to get involved in his son's issues. Most frequently of which, his relationships. He had expressed his displeasure at the idea of Enid and Carl being together after seeing the pair argue about a 'moment.' He supported Carl's decision to remain impassive of her emotions. Yet as her stalker-like characteristics has become increasingly prominent, his warnings had also increased in frequency.  
"She still likes you Son, you gotta do something 'bout that."  
This time Carl's eyes rose to meet his father's. "I told her it was over, it meant nothing. Not my fault she won't let me go." he complained, flicking his hair from his face.  
"I know Son, I know," Rick's tone softened, "we can talk about this later though." He pulled over. 

A few days prior to their current excursion, the scouts had found an abandoned gas station a few miles further out than they usually wandered. With more able hands to help and more mouths to feed the expansion of their typical field was deemed necessary. The building had been reported as full of the dead. And this it was presumably full of loot, ripe for collection. The rust loaded engine made too much noise to risk driving any closer to the site, they vacated the vehicle, leaving the old thing on the side of the road. Securing and readying their various weapons, the duo began their walk to the station. However, the scene they were expecting as the rounded the corner was fiction. Promptly the pair were shocked at the events taking place before them.

Chaos. The walkers were in a frenzy, all charging in unison for an unknown target, only just obscured by a wall. With hastened steps the Grimes' deigned to investigate further. Muffled gunshots resulted in Walkers hitting the pavements with leaking skulls, their eyes as dead as ice. Closing in on the target, both Father and Son made short work of the already distracted roamers, gracefully disposing of them with swift strikes from their blades. 

A silhouette of the most irresistible damsel was dark against the rising sun. She's beautiful. Her long hair was unrestrained yet cascaded gracefully down her back. At the end of her slender arms, she held a pair of semi-automatic pistols. They were her hands as she used them with optimum efficiency. Each round found a home in a dead mans skull, grounding him permanently. She spoke a faint curse and holstered her weapons. She had ran out of ammunition. With a startling dexterity she palmed two knives to take the place of her firearms. Leaping through the air she finished two biters before rolling on the hard tarmac. She wasn't deterred as she shot up and buried the blade in an impressive number of skulls. At the end of her slaughter she at last turned to greet the still onlooking men. 

It was an effort to compose himself. Fuck me that was hot. Shamefully he adjusted his trousers as he felt them tighten. Her swaying hips sauntering towards them only worsened his situation. With a reddened face he sought to disguise his embarrassing growth with the placement of his weapon. On her approach the mystery girl had sheathed her own, before slinging a bag over her shoulder and calling out, "A great deal of help you two were, eh?"  
Only briefly stumbling over the insult, Rick calmly responded, "You seem to be able to handle yourself just fine... Miss" his tone conveyed a question.  
"Dixon. But call me Charlotte." she interrupted, walking with purpose to the younger of the pair. "And who might you be, sweet cheeks?" a wicked grin gracing her lips. God that smile should be illegal, such perfect lips, I'd like to see them~

"Carl, my Son. And I'm Rick" his father interrupted his daydreaming. "Got yourself a group out here?" The girl explained how she'd managed to survive so long, mostly on her own, yet killing when deemed necessary. Despite the thrilling tale, Carl was too awestruck by the sight laid out before him to pay his full attention.  
Her faded blue jeans were wondrously tight and spattered with dead mans blood, yet his gaze was fixated on her rear. Such a nice shape, Enid's is flat and horrible. Charlotte's is much more agreeable. Just the right size to~  
The roaring engine of a nearby truck told him he had to start moving. They loaded the truck and left for Hilltop without wasting too much time, they were experienced in their looting by now.

Rick had asked the three questions, to which he was satisfied with Charlottes answers. At which point he was reasonably obliged to enlist in her help of gathering the supplies. Carl, relieved to be free from the awkwardness, ducked into the store and got himself a trolley. Closely following behind him though, Charlotte mirrored his actions, as did Rick. Batteries. Water. Medicine. Food. Anything and everything available was taken. With wide eyes the young Grimes came to a freezer. It was cold. The generator was still going, the noise is probably the walker magnet. There was vegetables, chips and... bacon. Delighted, he filled his trolley with everything edible. A full load meant he needed to find the delivery van, where an encounter with their new friend could occur. He hastily smartened his shirt slightly and hair before approaching. On the back of the truck she was sat, leisurely peeling a fruit, ignorant to the task at hand. 

Carl kept his eyes low as he loaded up the half filled truck. So she has been helping afterall. Finally packing the bacon on.  
"You sure have a lot of meat there, Carl" she teased, her lips closing round the shape of the banana in her hand.  
Fuck. He saw the way she ate and he was on fire. He imagined those lips closed around him. His member became painfully hard in his jeans, he wanted this stranger right then and there.  
"Fuck," the word escaped, his voice gravelly and lustful.  
A feigned coy smile slid over Charlotte's features, "You could at least offer me dinner first." Then without another word she left. Leaving him with a wink and the image of her lips wrapped around... something other than the banana. 

The result of this was a rather uncomfortable journey back to the Hilltop, in the cramped cab of the delivery truck. It was torturous. Carl found it phenomenally difficult to determine where to rest his gaze. Shit, she shouldn't be this close to me. Dammit she's too attractive. At first he watched as her hair bounced. It moved with the car and as she breathed. The long blonde locks flowed round her deceivingly delicate looking shoulders and spilled down onto her chest. The radiant colour appeared to him, that of a princess' hair. At her chest her hair curved away from her form, revealing her pronounced features. He had flushed at the smirk she had provided him with when she caught him ogling her breasts. Round and firm, and again, like the rest of her, just the right size for me to~  
Not to his surprise, his father had again interrupted his fantasy. The sharp elbow to the ribs had clawed him back to reality, yet under his hat, the remaining effects of his daydream were still present in his trousers. He wasn't going to cope well at all with the presence of such a perfectly formed woman in the camp too. He'd go crazy. 

The Van rolled into The Hilltop welcomed by eager and excited eyes. They drove to the mansion to unload their loot. Carl ducked to avoid Enid as they passed her. With their new arrival and her... appearance, he was not eager to encounter Enid and her wrath. Those two meeting surly wouldn't end well. I shan't have Enid ruining my chances with Charlotte either. He decided to keep the pair apart to the best of his ability. Opening the door to the mansion Carl used each opportunity presented to him to stare at the new girl's ass, and all others to gape at her chest.

Carl was chuckling to himself as he left the mansion. Well he was sent away in reality. According to his father he was more useful where she wasn't, so he'd been sent to deliver the arms to the weapons room. Intoxicated by his own inflated ego, positively high on the phantom presence of Charlotte's smile, Carl strutted along the path. He was so held up in his recalling of her lips and breasts that he neglected to remain hidden from Enid. "Hey Carl," she chirpily called after him. "You're back sooner than I thought. I was thinking maybe we could hang out!"  
Desperation is not befitting of her, yet it fits as a glove might.  
"Yeah. We found someone, I'll probably show them the ropes, give them the tour, you know?" he offered carefully.  
"I could help!" she exclaimed. "I'd like to meet him."  
Uneasily he replied, "Actually, I'll probably show her around myself." She looked as though he'd stabbed her in the gut. Except her face was still uglier than the Walker he had done that to. Her face was shrivelled, appearing to him more repulsive than usual. Venomously she spat, "Her?! Are you trying to CHEAT on me Carl Grimes?"  
"Cheating?" He choked out. "How could I be cheating if I'm not with you?"  
"Carl! How could you! If you wanted to break up you could have told me in a nicer way! You're such an ass!" she screamed at him.  
"Break up? Break up!? We were never dating Enid!" He was furious. "Or didn't you get the message when I told you to leave me alone every day!"  
Slap. Tears streamed down her face as her hand recoiled from Carl's cheek. "I'm sorry! I... I... didn't mean-" she drawled, regretting her rash action. The sting dulled from his cheek yet it lingered near his vacant eye and he spat to the side.  
"Leave. Me. Alone. Enid." Each word was spat and vicious. "That's all I've asked since I've came here." He had grown eerily still and quiet, his voice barely a whisper. "Now leave." Stifling her sobs she retreated. He did not care where, as long as she was far away from him. 

Putrid anger seeped from his core. He had enjoyed his afternoon, the teasing had been torturous yet pleasurable. Enid. Interfering with his life was how she lived hers. He hated the way she was always there. And now she's ruined my mood for taking Charlotte around. Great. Begrudgingly, he set off to take their newly found weapons to the armoury.


	2. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets to meet a few new faces from around camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The death of Judith and Lori follows the comic Arc but the rest is following the show's plot.  
> Daryl's remaining possessions show slight inconsistencies with the show too, sorry.

This was weird. Very weird. They were... happy. The only faces she had seen in, she didn't know how long, were dead men. This is going to be strange, but maybe it's a good strange. I deserve comfort after how far I've came. I deserve to be happy. The cry of a baby broke the silence of the rations store room. Without hesitation the bearded man, Rick, whom was in the room with Charlotte, ran. Tentatively the girl followed, setting down the packs of bacon that boy, Carl, had brought. I need to remember names, especially that hottie... Carl. I wonder where he went off to. Following the cries she navigated the manor to an upstairs bedroom. Voices began to become clear to her as she approached the end door. Rick's and also a woman's. She had not seen anyone other than Rick and Carl yet so had no assumption as to whom she was about to meet. With a polite knock she stood patiently at the door. 

"Hello?" Rick's voice called out.   
"Uh, Rick? I was wondering if you needed a hand with anything up here?" she stepped in to the room slowly. There was an empty cot in the centre of the room, rocking slowly. The lady turned to Charlotte briefly, then took her babe from Rick's arms to cradle her.   
"Michonne, this is Charlotte, we met her today on the run. Charlotte this is Michonne, and this" turning his attention to the bubbly one year old in her arms "is Sienna, our daughter." His face seemed softer around this familiar, homely atmosphere. He seemed younger, he reminded her of his son. Stop thinking about Carl.  
"Hello Charlotte" Michonne seemed warmer now she knew who the new girl was. Yet there was something in her eyes that seemed odd, they scanned her, as if they were trying to find something.   
"Hello, if everything's okay I'll get back to unpacking..." she smiled and eased out of the room. On her way down she over heard scattered words. Dixon. Father. Garage. 

Charlotte did not know her father, though she had his name. Dixon. Her mother had told her little things about him. He rode a motorcycle. He had a leather jacket with angel wings on the back. He didn't even know that she existed, her mother hadn't told him. Something about his family, maybe his brother, not being a safe environment for a child. She couldn't remember but if her father was here, he wouldn't know anymore than she would. The thought nagged her as she put the last of the food onto the shelves. They said garage, and he had a bike. It wouldn't hurt just to look right? Nervously she adjusted her clothes and found the garage in a short space of time. 

The man in there was making a lot of noise. Occasional grunts of frustration surfaced between the lists of curses streaming from the room. She almost turned around and walked away. Almost. Instead she lingered at the doorway, peering in through a crack. Two denim legs were visible from where she stood, and the rear half of a less than impressive motorbike. Easing open the oiled door she could see more of the garage. Lazily slung over a chair was a leather jacket. Her heart began to pound as she took in the familiar description of it. The feathery wings were dirty against the black leather, but everything was dirty these days. Butterflies flipped in her stomach, a sudden anxiety crept upon her and she fought her urge to bolt. "Fucks sake" the man said throwing a spanner to the ground and standing up, oblivious to Charlotte's entry to the room. "Piece o' shit bike" he crossed the room to lean against another motorbike. This bike was a true beauty, she shined as though freshly cleaned, yet bore battle scars of fierce warfare against the undead... or maybe just the tarmac. He spat into the dust by the rusted bike before he noticed her. "Huh, new 'en?" he said in place of a greeting, but he hadn't yet looked at her. Taking a step forward and a deep breath Charlotte spoke "Uh, Hi. Charlotte, Charlotte Dixon. Two of your boys picked me up at a gas station and brought me home." She noticed a change in the mans face as she spoke. Piercing eyes examined her. Her eyes scanning herself from another's body. It is him. I know it. Does he? 

"Dixon," he tasted the word in his mind. "Dixon? That your fathers name?" he asked cautiously.   
"I never knew him, my Momma never told him she was pregnant or so she told me. But I got his name." she reflected solemnly. She had longed to meet her father since she had noticed she didn't have one. She'd asked and asked and asked about him but it wasn't until she was almost grown that her mom told her the truth. She'd loved her father, Darren or Daryl or something her mother had forgotten. But his family was dangerous, she didn't want a child near them. She broke it off with Charlotte's father and raised their child secretly. He had no way of knowing. She had no way of telling him.   
"You, uh, you know his name? Her name?" he seemed interested, as though he could recognise her.   
"My moms name was Jessica, my dad was call-"   
"Daryl?" he finished for her.   
Her stomach was doing somersaults as she stammer out a yes. The man held out a hand, his eyes brimmed with shining tears. "I'm... Daryl. Daryl Dixon." He managed before he was overwhelmed by emotion and he began to sob.   
They came together in an embrace. Filled with built up emotions born of absence Charlotte wept into her father's shoulder. After some time had passed they sat down and talked. They spoke about her Mother. They spoke about his family, her family. It fit perfectly, he was her father. The apocalypse took my mother but gave me my father, I guess that's something. The time for food crept up on them, Daryl insisted on making her some food since he'd never been able to before. Nervously Charlotte waited, until she was presented with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

Apprehension ceased as she devoured the classic PB and J and laughed with her father. The severed bond had healed as though there had never been a cut. No nasty scar to shadow them, they were truly elated to have found one another. The dire circumstances seemed trivial as the two recounted their journeys. Tear pricked eyes and a smile of pride was plastered on Daryl's face, his daughter was a fighter, a survivor.   
"Shit! Is that the time?" Daryl jumped up suddenly, alarmed at the time which had passed. "I'm so sorry darlin' but it's my shift for watchin' duty." he embraced her, lingering for a moment, no doubt overwhelmed with emotions, and then he marched off to relieve a watcher. She watched him go. What do I do now? She looked around, she didn't know anyone, no one knew her either. With false courage she stepped out, one foot before another. This settlement needed to be explored, and what a better time than now.

Homes were more than houses, people more than just that. There was joy, comfort and happiness here, something she had gone without for most of the months past Atlanta. Perhaps that's why that sound seemed so off. In a slightly secluded area Charlotte heard a whimper. Soft and fragile. A sniffle. Distraught and vexed. Sympathetic, Charlotte sought out the source of the noice. Through branches and leaves she fought to reveal a young girl, around her age. She sat sobbing in the foetal position, her knees firmly implanted in her chest.   
"Hello?" she asked with a surprising amount of tenderness that she hadn't expected from herself. Despite this the shuddering girl jerked, a startled expression on her face. Her hair hung limp around her tired eyes. The girl brushed it hastily out of her face, which was quite pretty even with the tears running across it. However, upon registering Charlotte as a stranger her lip curled up in a venomous fashion. "Go. Away." she choked out between sobs. Charlotte was not so easily deterred, she approached the girl and sat with her. After several minutes had passed in almost silence the girl spoke again. Her anger had faded yet an uncertainty coated her tongue. "You're the girl they found today, right?" Charlotte offered a nod. "I'm Enid." A weak smile, the first Charlotte had seen, spread across her face. It was brighter and more beautiful when she smiled yet she still held a sadness. 

The two girls stayed there longer. Talking. About this about that, they talked of their past, yet the topic of Carl, the cutie in the hat with the eyepatch, was never approached. Enid allowed her tears to dry, cleaning her face she caught Charlotte in a surprise embrace. Charlotte reluctantly succumbed to the hug. Within one day I've hugged two people, that's more people than I've seen with breath in their lungs in the past... however long since the... outbreak. Enid's withdrawal from the hug drew Charlotte back to her senses, she gave a reassuring smile as they wished one another good evenings, a dull notion in her mind still pondering what had upset the girl so much. She had been left alone. Again. In the moonlight she allowed her mind to drift. She remembered her mother, how she smiled, how she laughed. She remembered her friends, how they looked, how they talked. She remembered the day of the outbreak, how they'd screamed, how they'd all died. A tear ran across her face as she recounted her survival through the land of the dead. Right up until today. She remembered today, how she had everything under control, how it felt to be up above them all. She remembered the Grimes', how they had turned up, how they'd stared. Most of all, she remembered Carl Grimes, how he'd looked, how he sounded, how he'd offered to show her around. Damn. I should probably try to find the cute one. I need my official tour. With a sigh Charlotte pushed herself from the ground and stood, shaking away her tears. A smirk emblazoned her lips and she sauntered off to find the Grimes boy. He has no idea what I want to do with him. 

It wasn't long until she located the boy. Well perhaps 'boy' wasn't the best description. He was a strapping young man with long brown hair and a handsome face. Charlotte longed to take a peak under the bandaged eye patch that covered almost half of his face. His shown eye was scanning her intently as she approached him, she forced herself to ooze confidence, to make a good impression. "Hey" she purred as she halted just inches in front of him, her bouncing golden locks brushing gently against his chest, "you offered me a tour."   
His Adam's apple bobbed as he provided a reply, without hesitation he took Charlotte's arm and led her through the houses. As much as she tried to listen she found her self distracted by Carl. His lips as he talked, his long eye lashes as they batted down when he blinked, his flowing hair tucked under his apparent signature hat. It wasn't until she was sitting down on a bench that she had realised the tour was over.   
"So that's it, but here, here is my favourite spot" he smiled coyly at her, "it's far enough away to be undisturbed but not out of the walls so I'm safe to rest from walkers. It's peaceful here." He slid an arm around her waist as they sat side by side. A bold move Hot stuff.   
How much time passed, neither were sure. Seconds. Minutes. Perhaps even hours. The time stretched and stopped as their mouths collided. Her hands ran through his soft brown hair, urging themselves to get closer together. She could feel his hands, the pressure of them pulling her towards him on her back. She nibbled at his lower lip, a request. In an almost immediate response Carl opened his mouth to her. She swept her tongue in his mouth and over his own, yet within an instant their roles reversed and she had subsided to Carls passionate kiss. Electric thrills thrummed through her as she parted her lips for him, allowing his tongue to access her mouth, it brushed around her mouth and tongue with such precision that it elicited a small mewl of pleasure from Charlotte.  
She felt as the pressure from her back lessoned on one side. A fiery trail of sparks followed Carl's fingers as they ghosted Charlotte's chest. With a sudden urgency Carl slid her onto his lap, she smirked at their compromising position yet did not lose the passion of their kiss. He worked at her breast with one hand, the other snaking up the back of her top. Her lust was powerful and she couldn't resist the temptation to grind into his already hard cock. Their breath mingled between their faces as they parted to regain their breath, however, they did not slow. Carl's hand made their way into Charlotte's top, gouging scratches in her back as he thrusted against her, cursing the layers of material between them. His other hand pushed into Charlotte's laced bra, his finger tips brushing over her and teasing her playfully. Their lips joined again just as they heard, "Coral!" the strong tone of Rick's voice filled the air. Shit. 

With a lack of grace the pair hurdled themselves into resembling normality, their kiss swollen lips and ruffled hair were not strong testimonies of their innocence. The calling grew louder as the boys father approached. Hastily Charlotte fled, offering a wink as her farewell before disappearing. Leaving the Grimes' behind her she cursed his father. That's only a taste of my plans for you, Carl Grimes. She smirked as she waltzed back to her accommodation, her mind a buzz with fantasies of her and her lover boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: I do not hate Enid or think she looks as awful as I make out in this. She's actually really pretty. I've kind of just made Carl sound mean to deter him from appearing like a player due to the introduction of a new love interest.


End file.
